My Heart is Home
by Emiko Gale
Summary: AU. Fridays were fun at Korra and Wan's apartment. Wan/Korra Wanorra. Not much plot here, just pure fluff. Rated T for slight sexual themes.


**Yes I know it has been awhile since I have published anything, and even moreso that I have published anything Wanorra related, more details as to why will be at the end, until then, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Legend of Korra belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

On a slightly snowy day in Republic City a young man and a woman who was only few years younger than him walked up the metal stairs of the steam punk apartment that had an occasional scent of smog in the air. Their hands were full of take out so they couldn't even hold on to the railway, their sluggish movements caused themselves to laugh at each other.

It's been six months since the two of them moved into the apartment together. It was tough on Korra, moving out of her parent's place for real this time. And that the tender family moments would not be as often. Including the moments where Wan and Korra became a couple and Korra's parents treated Wan like one of their own. A new feeling for Wan, who never remembered having parents. After some tear felt goodbyes Korra's mother asked them to promise to have many adventures, and for Korra to do good in school.

Well school was done for the week and when the couple opened the door to their apartment and Korra quickly flicked on the light to the messy living room. She ignored the mess and placed the pizza box on the kitchen counter before taking off her gloves and tossing them on a pile of clothes. Her mouth was watering in anticipation which caused Wan to chuckle at her.

"Y'know, Mako said we should be responsible and use all that money we were lucky enough to win from gambling on food that will hold us over till the end of the month." He said as he placed the take out boxes down.

Korra rushed to grab a paper plate and a bottle of hot sauce and opened the pizza box to grab two large slices of seafood pizza.

"Can't talk, school is over! I need victory food!"

Korra placed her plate and hot sauce on the coffee table and sat down on the firm couch pulling off her winter gloves. Wan grabbed one of the take out boxes and opened a cabinet drawer for a pair of chopsticks. He was going to slurp one noodle before sitting with his girl friend but froze as he saw Korra removing her jacket and saw the grey tank top and black cargo pants she was wearing, her winter cap was still on her head.

The water bender stared at her boyfriend for a moment, chewed the rest of the food in her mouth, and smiled. She patted the seat next to her. "Come here."

Wan felt heat rise to his neck, he nodded and pulled off his red coat tossing it to the side. He gave a happy sigh as he plopped down next to his girl friend with a takeout container in his hand.

Korra roughly ate the second slice of her pizza making loud moaning sounds while Wan started slurping on his green noodles, he slurped in large amounts to the point where he was starting to make his throat hurt, he choked a bit and shook it off.

Korra let out a large burp and then fell backwards stroking the pain away from her stomach. Wan burped as well, but then slurped another noodle, enjoying the taste of the vegetable noodles a bit too much. Korra laughed, and a noodle nearly came out of Wan's nose as her laughter made him laugh as well. Korra sighed dreamily.

Wan placed his box of noodles down. Before Korra knew it the ceiling light was blocked out by her boyfriend's smiling face over her. She grinned, and stroked his beard with her fingers.

"Someday, we will start a family of our own, right?" Korra said.

Wan's smile did not stir one bit. "I hope so."

Korra untied her brown hair and gleefully ran into the messy bedroom they shared that was filled with stuffed animals, Wan knew what that meant.

He followed her into the room and playfully pounced on her, kissing her face, hair, and shoulders, as she snuggled with her large stuffed animals. Korra enjoyed the affection, she returned it with powerful deep kisses on the lips for him.

She ended up on top of him, laying her head on his chest and listening to his heartbreak. Wan was so blissful that he was starting to fall asleep as he stroked Korra's back. Korra was mixed between wanting to take a nice nap and being so sweaty from playful banter that she wanted to eat some more, or at least get her turn at eating the noodles they brought home.

Korra picked herself up. "That totally made me even more hungry." She ran for the kitchen. "I want noodles now."

Wan lifted his head up and smiled. "Get me some slices of pizza while you're at it."

The two of them would stay up past midnight.

* * *

 **Honestly...I never thought I would finish this one (if you could call this finished). I started this one in 2013 or 2014, I forgot but it was sometime after I published my last Wanorra work. I just for some reason did not have the inspiration to even if this fanfic is inspired by something dear to me.  
**

 **Also, the Legend of Korra ending. Now, I am not naiive, I knew Wanorra would never be canon...But Makorra isn't canon either. *smiles* The thing is, I support the Korrasami ending 100%, not just because the Makorra ship got destroyed, but because it's 2015 and it took this long for homosexuals, and bisexuals to get representation.**

 **I also have started a Korrasami fanfiction but, writing for Legend of Korra has never been my forte. Don't expect much Legend of Korra from me...Or anymore Wanorra. I am just not inspired to write it anymore because I really can't imagine Korra with a man anymore. (Despite technically being bi.)**

 **HOWEVER, another reason of my absence is because I have been trying to make an original work. I started a lot of drafts, but I am thinking about writing a romance story inspired by Wanorra. I am basically turning my ship into the pairing that could be into the pairing that can be.**

 **But, writing original works isn't my forte either...Sometimes I doubt I'll ever be a published author but we'll see.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. This is Emiko Gale signing out!**


End file.
